


please don't hurt yourself.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Begging, Coercion, Desperation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster hates it when Loki drags at his skin like that - so unseemly!





	please don't hurt yourself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/gifts).



> "oh and frostmaster "please don't hurt yourself"" - mitzvahmelting.

Loki is nervous. 

Nervous?  _Norns_ , no. He’s terrified.

It shows, perhaps, in the way he holds his head high, the way he bites and worries at the thin flesh of his lower lip, in his squared shoulders and tightly-held posture. He drags his thumb nail again and again over the fabric of his palm, doing it hard enough to  _dig_  into the flesh. The pain is grounding, gives him some semblance of connection to the physicality of the real plane, lets him–

“Honey,” the Grandmaster purrs in his hear, and Loki shudders as he feels his chest against Loki’s back. His hands settle over Loki’s hands: they’re bigger than his own, broader, the fingers longer, and Loki swallows as the Grandmaster’s ancient magic tingles over his skin, healing the graze on the flesh before it can give way to a real cut. “Please, don’t– Don’t hurt yourself, baby.”

“Apologies,” Loki whispers. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” the Grandmaster promises, and he drags his lips slowly from the base of Loki’s neck to the sensitive skin behind his ear, making Loki gasp in a breath of air. “He’s gonna be, uh, nice and gentle. Nice and  _soft_.”

“Please,” Loki whimpers. “I don’t– I  _can’t_ –”

“Aw, but,  _baby_ ,” the Grandmaster chides, his voice low and soft. The Hulk is watching him with a grin on his face, showing his ugly, blunt teeth, his eyes dark, and Loki can feel his eyes wet, feel himself  _desperate_ , and he clutches tightly at the Grandmaster’s hands, turning his head away and pressing his face against the Grandmaster’s neck.

“Please,” Loki whispers. “ _Please_ , I’ll do anything else, I can’t, I can’t–” The Grandmaster stiffens slightly. 

“Mmm, see, honey… I’m just, uh, trying to get you two on better  _terms_. You’re so ungrateful.” Loki heaves in a gasp.

“ _No_ ,” he says plaintively. “No, but he–”  _hitting the ground again and again and feeling Thanos’ hold on him loosen, feeling his bones creak and his head whip from one side to the other, feeling his magic choke in its bonds, feeling himself in agony–_  “I can’t bear it, Grandmaster, he  _frightens_  me, I–”

“Mmm, I know,” the Grandmaster murmurs sweetly, his voice full of faux-sympathy, and he draws his fingers gently through Loki’s hair, so impossibly gently, and Loki feels that he will  _shatter_. “I know, honey, I know, but… I believe in, uh, in therapy through  _exposure_. You’ll see - he won’t hurt you.”

“Yes, he will,” Loki whispers.

“Yeah, he will,” the Grandmaster agrees, laughing. “But won’t you make a pretty picture?” Loki clutches tighter at the front of the Grandmaster’s robe, as if grabbing at him hard enough will mean Loki is offered genuine comfort, as if grasping tightly enough will make the Grandmaster  _care_.

“Pl–”

“ _Lo-Lo_ ,” the Grandmaster says lowly, his voice as hard as steel. “This little– This damsel act is, uh, is getting less cute by the second.” Loki’s eyes are burning. He’s going to cry, he can feel it, he can feel it– “Off you go, honey. Give– Give Daddy a show.”

Loki doesn’t move, keeping his fingers fisted in the Grandmaster’s robes, and he feels the Grandmaster’s magic force him to let go and take slow, slow steps backward.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
